


Смирение

by Paranoiya



Series: Жрецы и Боги [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after 3a season, Cannibalism, Gen, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Magic, Nemeton!Stiles, OOC！, POV Derek Hale, POV First Person, Post-Canon, WTF Teen Wolf Gen AU 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: — Парни, если это шутка, то сейчас самое время остановиться, окей? — голос Стайлза дрожит, но ему стоит отдать должное — за страхом я чувствую решительность. У парня определенно есть яйца и желание жить. Похвально, но бесполезно.





	Смирение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке [Т3-60.](http://teen-wolf-fest.diary.ru/p178987975.htm)
> 
> Идеальный саундтрек к тексту – [Gender](https://music.yandex.ru/album/3209313/track/26903121) by Really Slow Motion.
> 
> У прекрасной [puhnatsson](https://vk.com/puhnatsson_box) есть [очень красивый Стайлз](https://vk.com/wall-164951265_1412), который вдохновил меня написать-таки этот текст.

Его привозит Скотт.

Я разминаю шею и позволяю себе уйти в бета-релиз. Глаза Скотта загораются красным в ответ, но он ещё держит себя в руках. Запирает свою природу внутри, пытается игнорировать настойчивый шепот в своей голове, жажду в своём сердце. Я улыбаюсь, обнажая проявившиеся клыки. Тяну носом ночной воздух: пахнет прелыми листьями, альфой, машинным маслом и Стайлзом.

Скотт выгружает бесчувственное тело с пассажирского сидения и, закинув его на плечо, несёт по направлению к Неметону. С тех пор как в лесу погиб Цербер, пень перестал прятаться и показал себя во всей красе: он наводил на обычных людей миражи, пробирался к друидам в голову, сводил оборотней с ума. Мы со Скоттом точно сошли.

Стайлз приходит в себя на полпути к пню. Он болезненно стонет, потом шипит. Через минуту он начинает ругаться и пытается достучаться до Скотта. 

— Эй, Скотти, ты чего?

Без ответа.

— Скотт, что за херня происходит? Я, что, связан?

Слышно только треск веток, на которые Скотт наступает: все его силы сейчас уходят на то, чтобы удержать себя, не спустить себя с поводка раньше времени. 

— Остановись и поставь меня на место. Скотт, я серьёзно.

— Всё в порядке, Стайлз. Мы почти пришли, — говорю я, вглядываясь во тьму.

До Неметона остается жалких полмили.

Стайлз заходится истерическим смехом, но замолкает.

 

Ночь полнолуния — это всегда три цвета: белый, чёрный и красный.

Пустой белый как свет луны, выедающий нас до наших белых костей. Абсолютный чёрный как небо над головами, растворяющее наши чёрные души. Насыщенный красный как кровь, которая скоро прольётся из разодранной глотки. Вопрос лишь в том — чьей сегодня.

Стайлз снова пытается что-то втолковать Скотту, но всё без толку. Он болтает без умолку, и я предвкушаю, как вырву сегодня его длинный язык. Скотт, словно слышит мои мысли и рычит в сторону Стилински. До него наконец-то доходит где он. Я втягиваю воздух: пахнет альфой, магией, Стайлзом и страхом. Я не могу надышаться.

Это не похоже на тот случай с Крисом, когда мой разум опутал Ногитцунэ. Нет, я спокоен, практически расслаблен. Нет нужды бояться, нет нужды врать.

— Всё в порядке, Стайлз, — говорит Скотт, рывком поднимая его на ноги и толкая в центр пня. — Больно не будет, — добавляет он тише.

— Парни, если это шутка, то сейчас самое время остановиться, окей? — голос Стайлза дрожит, но ему стоит отдать должное — за страхом я чувствую решительность. У парня определенно есть яйца и желание жить. Похвально, но бесполезно.

— Это не шутка, — выдыхаю я ему прямо в затылок, и Стайлз шарахается от меня как чёрт от ладана, прямо в руки к Скотту. Скотт тоже уже в бета-релизе. 

— Время пришло, — говорю я с улыбкой и подхожу ближе.

Решимость никуда не уходит, но за ней появляется самое сладкое — смирение.

 

Люди не такие, как остальная добыча. Когда я настигаю оленя или кабана, я рву ему глотку единым слитным движением: вспарываю яремную вену или сонную артерию — ту, до которой доберусь первой. Это похоже на взрыв: кровь заливает всё вокруг, ослепляет, забивается в ноздри, попадает в уши. 

С людьми всё иначе. Чище. Аккуратнее. Быстрее.

Сердце Стайлза вот-вот не выдержит. Инфаркт в свои двадцать с небольшим: какая досада, скажет любой врач, но Стайлз умрёт сегодня не из-за сбившегося сердца, нет. Он умрёт от наших когтей и клыков. 

Скотт нежно зажимает Стайлзу рот, я прижимаюсь губами к шее справа, он — слева.

Рот наполняется кровью, я усиливаю напор. Тело Стайлза дёргается: он пытается отбиваться, но со связанными руками получается плохо. Скотт вгоняет ему когти куда-то под рёбра, удерживая на месте. Всё обрывается, когда я отдергиваю голову, не разжав челюстей. Кровь брызжет фонтаном, орошая всё вокруг. Скотта отбрасывает из-за отдачи: он разжимает руки, и Стайлз кулем валится на пень. 

Маккол смотрит на меня с осуждением, я пожимаю плечами и слизываю сладкую кровь с губ.

Свет в глазах Стайлза гаснет окончательно, грудь перестает вздыматься и даже кровь больше не выходит из разодранной глотки толчками. 

Стилински мёртв.

Я бережно открываю его рот, пока его мышцы ещё не начали каменеть, цепляю такой податливый и гибкий язык когтями указательного и большого пальцев, резко дергаю, так же как сделал это десять минут назад с его шеей.

Язык Стайлза — это 10 сантиметров мышц и сотни тысяч вкусовых сосочков. Язык Стайлза — это его дар и его проклятие. 

Я рассматриваю его в свете луны, не понимая, почему не сделал этого раньше. Перехватываю взгляд Скотта:

— Печень оставь себе, — говорю я и откусываю.

Стайлз ел на ужин картошку, молочный коктейль и чизбургер с отвратительным склизким луком.

***

Рассвет наступает поздно. Мы всё ещё сидим у Неметона, смотря на выпотрошенное тело. Ни я, ни Скотт не отводим взгляда.

Воздух приходит в движение с первыми солнечными лучами: пахнет гниением, магией, кровью и Стайлзом. 

Стайзом, который встаёт прямо перед нами изломанной куклой.

Он похож на зомби. Часть щеки порвана — часть съедена: я вижу его зубы сквозь тонкие нити, что остались от мышц. Его грудная клетка вскрыта, а кишки вываливаются из тела. Мёртвая марионетка.

Его ломает, я слышу хруст срастающихся костей, кишки втягиваются обратно, развороченные ребра захлопываются, словно клетка. Он восстанавливается мышца за мышцей. Вот его острая скула сглаживается, обтягивается кожей, покрывается родинками и заливается румянцем. Он делает первый судорожный вздох и открывает глаза.

Пустые и чёрные они смотрят на нас: просвечивают, оценивают, порабощают. Его рот растягивается в неестественно широкой улыбке, обнажая запачканные запекшейся, почти чёрной при свете дня, кровью. 

А потом всё проходит и на нас смотрит уже Стайлз.

— Долбаные оборотни! — кричит он на весь лес. — Сколько раз, я, блять, просил предупреждать! — он размахивает руками и спрыгивает с пня, осматривая себя с головы до ног, шаря руками по телу.

— Боишься, что что-то забыл, — спрашиваю я, улыбаясь.

— Пошел нахер, — шипит Стайлз, словно разозлённая кошка. — Это была моя любимая рубашка и теперь её даже на помойку выкинуть нельзя — только сжечь, спасибо большое!

Скотт печально вздыхает и идёт в сторону машин. Там Стайлз переоденется, ототрет со всех видимых мест кровь и сядет за руль своей развалюхи, которую он почему-то называет машиной. А мы со Скоттом пойдём обратно в лес — сжигать его вещи, пропитанные кровью, яростью, страхом и едва заметным смирением.

 

По-человеческим меркам Стайлза больше нельзя убить. Не на его земле, не рядом с его корнями. Его можно только сжечь, прямо там, вместе с его сущностью. Вместе с его человеческим телом.

— Однажды, — говорю я Скотту, когда он чиркает спичкой над грудой окровавленных вещей.

Скотт кивает и бросает спичку. Он, как и я, пахнет смирением.

И решимостью.  



End file.
